


I Belong With You

by ChloeGreen1998



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, aot spoilers, but also sad, i promise this is actually happy, if you aren't caught up with the manga you only have yourself to blame, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: One day Jean wakes up in some kind of meadow, alone, no gear, no friends until he sees Marco again.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 40





	I Belong With You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah, this is sad but I also feel like it's happy I mean look at them all.
> 
> Did have a bit of a cry writing this though.
> 
> You can interpret this in anyway you want, whether it's all in Jean's imagination when he dies or whether it's really happening, it's up to you!
> 
> Anyway, this is my first Attack On Titan fic which is weird bc I've been reading it since late 2012????? I hope you enjoy it! I promise I'll be back on my Haikyuu brainrot soon!

The sky seemed to be pure white when Jean looked up at it, like snow could fall within minutes. The soft grass felt like a massive blanket underneath him, his eyes wanted to close, to sleep, but Jean wanted to capture this moment, when everything looked beautiful. His whole body felt so light, like he could float away at any second if he wanted to, if he could will it into existence. Everything seemed too quiet, too peaceful. His world was full of war, of death, of titans, of loss not lying around on the grass in an otherwise empty and quiet world.

Jean pulled himself up so he was leaning on his elbows and looked around, he seemed to be in some kind of meadow, the plush, green grass surrounded him, something he hadn't seen in a long time. He felt like he was dreaming. Maybe he was. Confused, he pinched his arm hard, he didn't feel any pain but also didn't wake up.

"What's going on here?" He whispered to himself, pushing himself to his feet. "Captain? Eren? Mikasa? Where are you guys?" A swirl on concern was at his centre when nobody replied, not that he was really expecting them too, there was nobody around. He was alone. For what felt like the one hundredth time. Everyone was gone, everyone had left him here to be eaten by the next available titan. His gear was gone, he was defenceless.

The first drops of snow began to fall from the sky and Jean stopped panicking for a second and looked up at it. It reminded him of Marco, of how much he loved the snow, of Sasha and of how the two of them and Connie had proceeded to push each other over in the snow the last time they'd seen it. He missed Marco and Sasha more than he knew, the deep ache of knowing he would never see Marco smile again, of knowing he wasn't quick enough to save Sasha. Knowing the reason Marco died still haunted him everyday, every time he saw Reiner, he wanted to be the one to kill Reiner when he thought of how terrified he knew Marco would be in those final moments.

He wanted to cry but he couldn't. The feeling was at the pit of his stomach yet the tears didn't seem to be able to fall from his eyes, so instead, he put his hands over his ears and screamed out, if he was going to die anyway, he wasn't going to go quietly. He wanted to scream about the fact that everyone had left him there on his own, with no gear. In fact, he wasn't even wearing the same clothes he had been a few hours ago.

"Wait," he whispered into the open air. The last thing he remembered was the war, of trying to avoid enemy fire, of not being fast enough to dodge the bullet. Suddenly, it all came rushing back to him, what was happening, he hadn't dodged that bullet, he hadn't been quick enough or maybe, he just wasn't motivated enough. It truly felt like everyone he cared about had been taken from him apart from Connie, somebody that he would have fought for so why? "Why?" He whispered to his shaking hands before he fell to his knees.

"Jean?"

That voice.

He looked over his shoulder and wanted to cry out in relief. He scrambled to his knees and threw his arms around the woman standing there. She was here, with him, again. All they needed now was Connie, not that Jean wanted him to die, he wanted him to keep fighting, to win this war.

"Sasha."

"Hey Jean," she replied, pulling away and smiling brightly at him. "You shouldn't be here, you were supposed to survive, unless it really has been that long but you look exactly the same."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I missed you every single day. So does Connie, he really misses you. He said that you were like his twin."

"It's not your fault, it was nobody's fault. Well. But she was only a child and look what we did to them."

"Oh Sasha, you've missed so much," Jean whispered, wishing so desperately he had the ability to cry. "Is he here?" He whispered, looking down at the ground.

"You mean M-"

"Me?" Jean's head shot up when he heard that voice. The two of them stood and stared at a few seconds before Jean was hugging him, pulling him close, never wanting the moment to end. "Yeah, I'm here. Erwin and Hange too."

"Marco," Jean breathed, pressing his hand against Marco's cheek softly. "I missed you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You must have been terrified and I couldn't save you. I looked for you for so long and then I found your body and I-I just I wish I could have saved you."

"Hey," Marco whispered, pressing a kiss softly on Jean's lips. "I don't blame you. I don't really blame them either, they were also scared."

"I still blame them," Jean grumbled, "but I know they also hurt and felt awful."

"I know. I know. But we're back together now. Though, I wish you weren't here, you deserve to live Jean."

"I-I made commanding officer."

"Is Levi okay?" Jean looked up to see Hange and Erwin had joined them along with their other fallen comrades.

"Levi will always be okay, I think." Jean replied, smiling at the Captain's friends. "I think a lot more of us wouldn't be without him. But they're still down there fighting, never forgetting us but fighting for us."

"Yeah, of course."

"He misses you, all of you. So do we all." Jean said, slipping his hand into Marco's gently. "So what happens next?"

"Well, it's not like we have to sleep or eat or anything, we just stay here. Sometimes the weather changes and the place changes based on what you're thinking about. Like, at the moment we're in the snowy mountains for me," Marco explained, "it's different for everyone but no matter what, we get to stay together and that never changes."

"I missed you Marco."

"I missed you too Jean."

"Hey, I missed you too moron," Sasha grumbled and they all laughed. Jean kept a grip on Marco's hand whilst also throwing an arm over Sasha's shoulder. "I hope it's a long time until we see Connie, even though I miss him."

"He's a fighter, he'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"Why don't we give Jean and Marco a little privacy to catch up? We're always going to be here so when you need us most, we'll always be here," Hange said, throwing one last smile Jean's way before it seemed that everyone disappeared apart from Marco who was still there, still holding Jean's hand, still by Jean's side after so many years of missing him.

"Maybe it's not so bad after all."

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thank you so so much for reading and getting to the end!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!!!!
> 
> See you soon xo


End file.
